Looking Out The Window
by booklover1357
Summary: Sabella is alone in the world when she is paired with Pony for an English project.   DallyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't written in a while hope you like it. **

I was staring blankly out the classroom window. I saw two squirrels running back and forth in front of a tree. The left corner of mouth upturned slightly, and then what the teacher had been saying caught my interest.

"_… starting a partner project, I of course will be assigning the partners."_

I looked around the classroom; I had a couple friends in this class, mostly people from my neighborhood. Socs. In my town, Tulsa, we have the poorer side of town, the greasers, and the rich kids Socs. I never have talked to any greasers, not that I care that they don't have money; it's mostly because we live in totally separate worlds. They don't talk to me, I don't talk to them. Some people would think it's because, I'm afraid of what my friends might think. It's not; I have never really been into the Soc thing too much. Wild parties, buying really expensive clothes that we'll never wear, and making fun of greasers. I usually hang by myself in till one of my friends drag me out.

We do have one greaser in our class, Ponyboy Curtis. Now Ponyboy is famous in our neighborhood, he was with the boy Johnny when he killed Bob. Before the Bob thing I had seen Pony once or twice. He was quiet kept to himself mostly, and was smart. He skipped a grade and was in 9th grade last year when he was supposed to be in 8th. Now he is in my 11th grade English class even though he is only a 10th grader.

Well anyway Johnny survived from a fire he was in but is now paralyzed. He got off for Bob's murder because it was self-defense. Everything has pretty gone back to how it used to be. The Socs are still jumping greasers every once in a while, but mostly everyone stays on their own side of town.

I started paying attention to the teacher when she began announcing partners.

"… _Ponyboy Curtis and __Sabella_ _Kraker." _

I could feel a slight blush cross my face as the class stared giggling and whispering, Ponyboy slowly turned and glanced at me, his ears turned bright red and he quickly turned around.

I slouched down further in my seat and tried to pay attention to the teacher, she explained that for the project we would have to choose a poem and be able to present it to the class. She gave us the last 10 minutes of class to meet with our partners and set up a schedule to talk about the project.

I moved into the emptied seat next to Pony and we stared awkwardly at the surface of our desks for the first five minutes, in till he finally said something.

"_We could do a Robert Frost poem, if you want." _

I gave him a smile and nodded my answer.

"_We could work on this after school at my house." _ He offered uncomfortably, he must have seen the look on my face, because his face darkened.

"_If you don't want to we can just-"_

"_No! Its fine I'll meet you in front of the school after last block okay?" _

He nodded his head and just then the bell rang so I booked it. The rest of the day went by way too fast for my liking, I was nervous. I would be going into Greaser territory but Pony seemed okay and he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Right?

I meet him outside and we walked in peaceful silence, we were almost to his house when a car pulled to a stop next to us. It was too nice to be a greaser car. Pony instantly tensed up and stood in front of me.

Four guys piled out of the car and stood in front of Pony, I recognized a couple of them from school, but they have yet to notice me.

_"Hey grease hairs getting a little long, maybe we could help with that." _

I whispered so only Pony could hear me _"I say run you run and don't look back." _

He nodded his agreement, and I stepped forward so the guys could see me. I could see a few of them recognized me.

"_Sabella? What are you doing with this scum?" _

I fixed him with any icy glare _"That aint none of your business, now leave us alone. _

They instantly bristled and I could tell they were about to attack. _"Pony run!" _ He instantly took off and I tried to follow but one shot his arm and grabbed me before I could move.

_"You little bitch!" _

**Ponyboy's POV **

I could barely hear the pounding of my feet over the pounding of my heart. I was running faster than I have ever run before during track. I burst through the front door bent double trying to catch my breath. I was finally able to gasp out;

"_I need help" _

I instantly took off back out the door and I could hear, Two Bit, Soda, and Steve behind me. We quickly reached Sabella who was on the ground looking up at the Socs that had surrounded her. They quickly turned when they heard us and ran for their car, except one who stopped and kicked Sabella hard in her stomach before diving into his car.

Soda and Steve took off after the car, while I went to check on her. She was doubled over trying to regain her breath; her check was bright red like someone had slapped her.

I knelt down next to her _"Are you okay?" _

She looked up at me and nodded still gasping slightly. Soda and Steve walked over to us and looked at Sabella, took in her nice clothes and Soc look, and then they looked at me. I just shrugged, this should be interesting…

** Okay hope it was good, constructive criticism is great, and also if anyone is willing to play beta for this story that would be great. Thanks, and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Pony ld his hand and pulled me up. The two other boys watched us, the one to my left was a cutie, with light brown hair slicked back, gentle brown eyes, and a smile movie stars would die for. The guy next to him did not look as friendly, he had angry dark eyes, heavily slicked back brown hair, a nose that has obviously been broken a few times, and an angry scowl that seemed perfect for his face.

Pony what were thinking picking up a Soc girl, are you asking to be jumped?"

He wasn't picking up a Soc girl as you put it, Pony and I were on the way to his house to work on our English project, how are you to care?" Pony looked over at me and let out a laugh, Soda's smile widened, and Steve's scowl worsened.

Steve babycakes who might you be?"

"Not baby cakes" I replied.

Steve this Sabella, Sabella this is my brother Sodapop." I gave him a smile, I knew who he was by name, girls both Soc and Greaser alike flocked to the DX he worked at just to see him, I was never that shallow to drive across town in hope that Sodapop might fill my car with gas. Also yes he might be very attractive but I need it to be deeper then that, I have dated pretty boys before, and they have just turned into disappointments.

Nice to meet you" Pony turned to me

"Are you alright? I would understand if you want to go home after what happened." Pony really was a sweet kid a little nervous maybe, but he was cute in a little brother type of way.

" No it's fine we should get started on this project." HE gave me a quick smile and pulled out a cigarette. "You dig okay."

We started walking down the road to his house, Steve and Soda walked a little bit in front of us, pushing each other and throwing each other in headlocks as they walked. A sudden thought almost stopped my cold, I had most likely lost most of friends, I defended greasers and chose them over my 'own' people. I knew that the guys were going to tell everyone what happened. Then I realized I didn't really care what people thought about me, I never really fit in with them anyway, I kind of just floated with high school , so I shook my head and continued walking towards the house.

The house was definitely in a poorer part of town, but the house itself wasn't bad it just needed a paint job. We walked through the door into the living room, where three boys were watching Mickey Mouse on the TV. Their was an older looking boy lying on the ground staring at the TV with a beer in his hands, Johnny Cade who I recognized from school was sitting in his wheelchair next to the couch , and in the chair was a man who made my heart beat faster. He had light almost white hair, he was tall, lean but with obvious muscle, his eyes were a ice blue, cold with no hint of warmth in them. Something in him caught my attention made me want to be near him, hear what he has to say.

Sorry were late, but we had to stop Pony and his Socy girlfriend from being beat up to bad. " . Steve announced before plopping onto the couch. Everyone in the room eyes snapped to us.

"Hi Socy girlfriend here, real names Sabella, either title works."

"What she doing here?" The guy in the chair snapped, he seemed to being glaring at me, I didn't even say anything to him and already hated me.

Pony's POV

I knew it was a mistake to bring her here, I don't know what I was thinking. She looked like a hundred percent Soc. She wore a blue skirt that went to here knees, a white blouse, her hair was in perfect curls down her back. Her whole outfit was probably worth one of Darry's paychecks.

"Guys this is Sabella she is here to work on an English project with me. Sabella this is Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, and Two Bit." She smiled at the people in the room and gave a quiet hello. Two Bit once he got a look at her was up and had an arm draped across her shoulders.

"Those Socs didn't rough you up to bad did they baby? Tell me who they were I'll rough them up then take you out, you dig?" She ducked out from his arm.

"Listen baby, I appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle them you dig?"

"Why are Socs jumping other Socs, they gettin bored jumping greasers?" I gave him a slight glare but Sabella already answered

"We need the practice so we follow each other into greaser territory, to get the full experience." With that Two Bit burst out laughing, Johnny's eyes widened , Dally looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and turning back to the TV.


End file.
